1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to capacitors, and particularly, to a stackable capacitor structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Capacitors are typically used in circuits, and include a main body and a metal pad positioned at the bottom of the main body. The capacitors are mounted on a circuit board via the metal pads. As the electromagnetic interference of the other electronic elements, the number and parameter of each capacitor are hard to choose. When a small capacitor with low capacitance must be changed to a big capacitor with high capacitance, the circuit board needs to be redesigned for the big capacitor.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a stackable capacitor structure which can overcome the limitations described.